Who Are You?
by spontaneopyrokinetic
Summary: ((much anticipated sequel to Get Away From Me)) What happens when Yumi spends time with Inuyasha? Will Naraku show up again and try to screw up all of their lives? I hope not, but we all know how well THAT works out...read on.
1. Chapter One

[Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, the lucky bitch, owns Inuyasha, not me. Damn.]  
  
[Foreword 1: This is a sequel to my last story, "Get Away From Me." I **dearly** suggest you read that before you read this. For all my faithfuls out there, I implore you to review this one with as much diligence and enthusiasm as you did "Get Away From Me." I expect the same of you new readers, as well.]  
  
"Do you think she's okay with it all?" asked Inuyasha. Ever since the day Yumi was born, he had seemed a bit more careful than before, when he would've killed anyone to get a jewel shard.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be okay, Inuyasha. Calm down." Kagome took one last look at her daughter, sleeping peacefully across the room, before smiling at Inuyasha. "There's nothing we can do about it. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I never knew my dad in the first place, and here she is, thinking that I'm her father for six years...and now she finds out that I'm not? I don't know about her, but that probably would've stunned me into silence for the rest of my life." Shippou, now a teenager, looked up from his futon and mumbled something along the lines of, "Oh, wouldn't that be nice..."  
  
"Shut up, Shippou," said Inuyasha, looking around for something to throw at the adolescent kitsune, who promptly went back to sleep.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll all be fine, I promise. But I will have to go back to my time to go to my grandpa's funeral. I'll leave you both here. I don't want to take Yumi to a funeral when she's only six years old, and I'd rather you just not go, if you don't mind."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He didn't mind being left behind; Kagome's time was so...different. He didn't like it. It smelled like gasoline and the noises hurt his ears [gotta love the ears...]. "It's okay with me."  
  
"Good." He kissed Kagome on the top of her head and they both settled in for the night. [Snuggle, snuggle...so sweet it makes your dentist wince.]  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
"Bye, Mommy!" said Yumi from atop Inuyasha's shoulders. Kagome waved from the rim of the well.  
  
"I'll be back in about four days. Be good while I'm gone, Yumi. I love you!" And with that, she vanished over the side of the well.  
  
12345  
  
It was a peaceful morning. The sunlight was filtering through the leaves of the trees in the Inuyasha forest, dappling Yumi and Inuyasha with green and yellow light. Inuyasha had set Yumi down to walk back, and they did so in silence.  
  
"So...what do I call you now?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well I can't call you Daddy anymore. What do I call you?" the girl stared up into Inuyasha's eyes with a very Rin-like quality that the older girl had indeed possessed when she was younger and traveling with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha, I guess." They walked in silence for a bit more.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened? Did Mommy love my daddy?" Nodding, Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you love my mommy, right?"  
  
"Of course, Yumi."  
  
"Then why did you kill my daddy?" They had stopped walking now. Inuyasha kneeled next to his adopted daughter.  
  
"Because...I was angry. I was angry at my brother for what he did to Kagome. He kidnapped her, more than once. Then I thought he broke his promise not to do it again, when it was really a trap laid by our enemy. I only learned after he was dead that it was a trap. I didn't even realize that she loved him. Given the chance, I never would've done it." He whispered now. "Your mom loved both of us—Sesshoumaru and myself. I would have let her choose between us, for her own happiness. But I didn't have the choice."  
  
A tear ran down Yumi's cheek. Inuyasha wiped it away and hugged her. "I love you both. From the day Kagome came back to this era with the news, I promised that I would take care of you both. And I intend to keep that promise."  
  
Yumi looked up. "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
The noon sun wasn't unbearably hot, so Inuyasha, Shippou, Rin, Yumi, and Kaede went down to the river for lunch. After they were done eating, Shippou made some inaudible wisecrack, so Inuyasha ended up chasing him around the riverbank for about half an hour. During that half hour, Yumi turned to Rin. She was determined to find everyone's viewpoint.  
  
"Rin, I know you're not my aunt." Rin's smile faded.  
  
"You were bound to find out sometime. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What was my daddy like?" Rin's smile returned. She had loved Sesshoumaru as her own father, and was devastated that day when she saw Sesshoumaru's body on the ground in the rain.  
  
"He was wonderful, Yumi. A lot of people didn't like him because he was never very nice to them, but he was nothing less than generous to your mother and me. That kimono you're wearing now came from his castle. He was very nice once you spend a few months following him around the Japanese wilderness. Quiet, but a good person. His name may have given him something of a reputation, but the real Sesshoumaru was a great person. Capable of love, compassion, and jealousy. Selfishness, anger, pain. I would say that he was only human, but he wasn't. He was a great demon and a great ruler. I wish you could have known him."  
  
"Thanks, Rin." Yumi turned and laughed as Shippou led Inuyasha into the river, only to jump over the deep part and have his pursuer splash into the hole in the riverbed. Inuyasha gave up on the chase and returned to his spot at the riverbank next to Kaede.  
  
"Inuyasha, are Miroku and Sango still coming for a visit later today?"  
  
"They should be. If they're not, I won't worry about it."  
  
[A/N: Whee, first chapter done!!! My parents go back to work this week, so I can write on this a lot. Yay! BE on the lookout for another chapter soon!! Ja ne. REVIEW, MONKEYS. 


	2. Chapter Two

[I would like to thank CometsChaos, who is my so-far ONLY absolutely faithful reviewer, and I would also like to thank whoever it was (damn, I forgot your name, gomen nasai!!!) that IMed me the other night. Thank you, all!!]  
  
[Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Zero. Yay me.]  
  
"Inuyasha, how are you?" Sango called upon reaching the village. Inuyasha was sitting outside arguing with Kaede. He acknowledged Miroku and Sango's presence and went back to arguing.  
  
"Listen, old hag. Whether you like it or not, Yumi is my daughter now and I say what's best for her. What's best for her is NOT going to see the castle!"  
  
"Inuyasha, quit being so stubborn. All I'm saying is that the child should at least be given the opportunity to see the place her father lived." She turned and went inside the hut.  
  
"Well, it looks like things are going great around here..." Miroku trailed off. "Where is Kagome?" he added. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Her grandpa died, so she's in her time at his funeral. She should be back in a couple of days."  
  
"And Yumi...Is she who you were discussing?"  
  
"Yeah. She's down at the river with Rin and Shippou. Kaede thinks I should take her to see Sesshoumaru's castle, since she...well, she found out about Sesshoumaru." Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of mixed sorrow and surprise.  
  
"Well, she had to find out sometime, didn't she? What was her reaction?" asked Sango as they began to walk down to the river.  
  
"She seemed to take it pretty well, but she cried even more than Kagome, so...I'm not entirely sure how she feels." Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"How can you not be sure how she feels? Don't you talk to her?"  
  
"Apparently not enough."  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
The wind blew across the hill near the river softly. Rin was having a great time telling about Sesshoumaru to Yumi, and Yumi was having a great time hearing about her father, appreciating both the good things and the bad things that she heard. Rin stopped mid-sentence as Inuyasha's worried voice ripped apart the landscape.  
  
"Yumi, where are you?!" Yumi and Rin peeked down at Inuyasha from the hilltop.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha," said Rin, preparing to get yelled at.  
  
"Rin! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"We got tired of the river, Inuyasha, so we decided to come up here."  
  
"I don't give a damn! I don't want you taking Yumi somewhere without telling me first. Come on back to the village. It's time for supper." Sango took Yumi ahead, while Rin hung back to talk to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Why are you being so paranoid?" Miroku answered before Inuyasha could speak.  
  
"He's concerned for Yumi. He's feeling the same way he did as when she was just born—when he was also afraid she wouldn't like him—and is treating her like she's about to break. You know, he treated Kagome the same way when she was pregnant."  
  
Inuyasha spoke after hitting Miroku in the head. "I just want to be sure she's safe."  
  
"You don't want Kagome to yell at you when she gets back?"  
  
"That's about it, yeah..."  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
That night, Inuyasha watched Yumi fall asleep. It wasn't entirely true. He didn't want Kagome to yell at him when she returned, but he also just wanted his daughter to like him. He killed her real father, and had never thought about what effect it would have on her when she found out about it.  
  
_Inuyasha's Dream_  
  
_He could tell it was a time of better days. The sun shone and the birds sang and the clouds had taken a mysterious leave of absence. Inuyasha was walking through the forest, moving at a moderate pace, but seemed to need to get where he was going as soon as possible. As he exited the forest and came upon a meadow-like place, he saw what he dreaded to see: Sesshoumaru's castle. But something was different. It wasn't derelict and dilapidated; it was well-kept and seemingly full of life. Apparently without any control over what he was doing, Inuyasha leapt to the top of the wall and looked down at the courtyard with the fish pond and flowers. Sesshoumaru was alive—now Inuyasha knew for sure this was a time of "better days." Kagome was there, smiling and happy. She turned away from Inuyasha, whom he felt she could not see, and motioned for someone standing in a doorway to exit.  
  
It was Yumi. She ran out into the yard, followed by a very young toad demon very much resembling Jaken, who was tripping and stumbling as he tried to catch up with her. Yumi smiled as her mother caught her in her arms and hugged her. Sesshoumaru smiled. Wait a sec—Sesshoumaru did WHAT?!? He smiled? "Better days," alright. Better days. For everyone. Kagome was happy, Yumi was happy, Sesshoumaru was happy, even—Inuyasha could see as she exited a building to his left—Rin was happy. They were all happy without him. Was this what would have happened if Sesshoumaru was still—_  
  
Inuyasha sat up, breathing heavily. It was just a dream. Thank God, it was just a dream. He looked over at Yumi, who was sound asleep. He reached over and pulled her blanket up over her shoulders. She rolled over, and the blanket stubbornly fell off again. Again, Inuyasha pulled it up. The damn blanket decided to be difficult and fell off again. He gave up and looked at the other people in the room. Miroku was sleeping closer to Sango than she ever would have allowed in the days when they were all actively traveling together.  
  
It had been a difficult thing, to beat Naraku. But it had happened, with a great surprise and disappointment to all. The Shikon no Tama, Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, had been completed after Naraku was dead, and then it had...disappeared. Just like that. Disappeared like smoke into the wind. Like glass in water. Like snow in a volcano.  
  
Yumi hadn't understood why her parents had come home so tired and exhausted but happy. She didn't understand it, but she was glad they were home. Then, two years later, she had found out that one of them wasn't even her real parent. He was her uncle.  
  
Then again, Inuyasha thought, if she had loved him before, why couldn't she love him now? She had seemed a little...cold towards him ever since they had come back from Kagome's time. He had tried so hard for all of six years to make her happy, and it had worked up until then. She had treated him like her father because that was what she had believed.  
  
It was what she had believed, and it had worked until she found out the truth.  
  
[A/N: I feel the word fizzle coming up shortly...FIZZLE. Yep, there it is. I do have some idea of what I'm going to have happen next...a very good idea. Review, monkeys. Ja ne.  
  
Yumi: Oh shut up and go to bed, you psycho.  
  
SPK: Fine. Bossy little...  
  
Yumi: Inuyasha!! She's being mean to me!  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing I can do about it. She writes my lines. Sorry, hon.  
  
SPK: ((sticks tongue out at Yumi)) 


	3. Chapter Three

[Disclaimer: Never mention this again and I will not turn you inside out. Have a nice day.]  
  
"Mom, you won't mind if I go back to the Sengoku Jidai early, do you?" asked Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I suppose you want to see Yumi and Inuyasha, do you?" she said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"You have been rushing off to that well every time I've seen you since you were fifteen years old. You've never spent more than one continuous week here in seven years. It seems like all you ever think about is Inuyasha and Yumi."  
  
"They're my family, Mom—"  
  
"And so are we. You're not even MARRIED to him, Kagome! You never took the time!"  
  
"Mom, I..." Well, it was true. They had never been properly married...but so what? A lot of the couples in the Sengoku weren't married. Like Miroku and Sango: they weren't married, and they had no problems at all. Then again, they didn't have parents in the present day who wanted them to come back to the time they were born in.  
  
"I know you have friends and a daughter in the Sengoku Jidai, but you have Souta and me here. You spent fifteen years with us until you went gallivanting off—"  
  
"GALLIVANTING? Mom, there was a crisis that I had to help out with, and—"  
  
"It's over. The jewel is gone, Kagome. You have no reason to stay there."  
  
"What about Yumi and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yumi's young enough; she could adjust to a life here. You have no obligation to stay with Inuyasha."  
  
"But he promised to stay with Yumi, and I'm not about to leave her. Besides, Kaede is getting on in years and she needs our help around the village."  
  
"There are other people there who can take care of her. What about Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Mom, they have their own life now. They rebuilt the demon slayers' village and have found some people whose villages were destroyed and are living there with all of them now. And Shippou and Rin are both too young; they're only fourteen. There is no one, Mom." Mrs. Higurashi was silent, fuming.  
  
"And there are some loose ends we need to tie up about Sesshoumaru and the castle. It's all gone to ruin since six years have passed, but technically everything in it goes to Yumi, and there's bound to be something still in there, even after all the bandits have ransacked it and the weather has gotten to it and everything. So if you would just leave my family to me and I'll leave you both alone like I'm sure you want to be left." Kagome turned and stormed out of the house towards the well.  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
"Kagome...I didn't expect you back so soon." Inuyasha seemed puzzled, as he rightly was. His girlfriend wiped a tear away from her eye and gave him a hug.  
  
"I am never speaking to that woman again," she choked out, still crying. Inuyasha put his arm around her and asked in a calm voice, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, she started talking about how we're not married and how she wants Yumi and me to come live with her. I don't want to. I want to stay with you. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Kagome wiped the last of her tears away. "Where's Yumi?" she asked.  
  
"She's off playing with some of the village kids and Shippou."  
  
"Good. Tomorrow we leave for the castle." The castle? Inuyasha had just wrestled Kaede out of the belief that his daughter needed to visit that damned castle. Now Kagome thought she needed to go? I guess they'd go.  
  
"O...k...I guess that'll be fine." He was still a little puzzled, but he didn't care.  
  
"I'll go get Yumi. I guess you'll want to tell her about it, then?" he said. Kagome shook her head. "Keep it a surprise. And there's only the four of us going."  
  
"You, me, Yumi, and...?"  
  
"Rin, of course. She was practically Sesshoumaru's daughter anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
Kagome had let Inuyasha sleep outside that night, for various reasons, most of which he kept to himself. One, the one he told her, was that he was tired of sleeping indoors and needed some air. The second was that he rather missed sleeping outside. Third was that he needed to think [there is something under those ears, you know...]. He needed to think about what the next day would include. He knew there'd be tears. He knew there'd be stories. There would most likely be a long day of torture getting there, listening to Yumi say, "Are we there yet?" Maybe two.  
  
Two days of walking. But he was going to be with his two favorite people in the whole world: his girlfriend and his daughter. Niece. Daughter. Whatever. Inuyasha leaned back against the Goshinboku tree and went to sleep.  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
The sun wasn't up yet when Inuyasha opened his eyes. He grimaced as he stretched; it had been so long since he slept in a tree that his back and shoulders ached. The hanyou jumped—well; actually, he sort of...fell...—out of the tree and dusted off his haori. Shaking bark out of his ears, he began to walk out of the forest.  
  
Kagome and Rin had packed the night before, so they all set out at dawn, having told the others the night before where they were going. (Still without telling Yumi, of course.)  
  
"Where are we going, Mommy?" she asked drowsily from Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
"It's a surprise, wait till we get there."  
  
"When will we get there?"  
  
"Later."  
  
—Later—  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
—Later—  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
—Later—  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, goddammit!!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
::plof::  
  
"Bitch," Inuyasha said, with his face in the dirt. He raised his head halfway and spat out a beetle. "What was that for?"  
  
"For talking that way around Yumi. Come on, let's go, Inuyasha."  
  
[A/N: Whee...what is this, the third chapter? Yay. Did anyone review? Assholes ye be, then. The good news is, (I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico...sorry. Couldn't resist.) I have Kurama on lease from Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
KURAMA: I shall have you know I intend to talk to my agent about this.  
  
You have an agent?  
  
KURAMA: Indeed I do.  
  
No you don't.  
  
KURAMA: Yes I...::regains self-control:: I have an agent, and I'm going to have a word with him about his choices of who holds my contract.  
  
It's a perfectly good contract, signed by a notary public and everything.  
  
KURAMA: ...It's written in crayon on the back of a Ramen wrapper.] 


	4. Chapter Four

Crayon? I see no crayon marks.  
  
KURAMA: It's right there, plain as day. That's crayon, my friend.  
  
I'm your friend? Cool.  
  
KURAMA: Oh, God no, that's not what I meant, I—  
  
You love me, don't you? ::starry eyes::  
  
KURAMA: Not even in your dreams.  
  
::holds up boxers:: Can I keep these, then?  
  
KURAMA: Tell me where you got those and you shall leave this unscathed.  
  
[Disclaimer: I told you never to mention this again.]  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yumi, if you say that one more time, I'll make you walk the rest of the way there."  
  
"Mommy, if I'm gonna be threatened by that, I have to know how much farther it is. Are we there yet?" Inuyasha stopped, took Yumi off his shoulders, handed her to Kagome, walked a short distance off the side of the path, and began to repeatedly bang his head into a tree.  
  
Bonk.  
  
Bonk.  
  
Bonk.  
  
He slowly turned around, walked back onto the path, took Yumi from her mother's arms, and put her back on his shoulders. Rin and Kagome just stood there, watching him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked softly. He nodded. Yumi started to say something again, but Inuyasha reached up and put his hand over her mouth. Rin giggled at the look on Yumi's face as they continued walking.  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
"Mom?" Souta edged into the room. Mrs. Higurashi had stopped crying, but she was still sitting on the couch moping.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?" he asked again. "Kagome's not coming back this time, is she?" She shook her head.  
  
"And there's no way to get her back. We can't go through the well. Nobody can go through he well anymore, except for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yumi." Souta sat down.  
  
"Do you disown her this time? Or is it the opposite?"  
  
"I think it's the opposite, Souta. Do you miss her since she's gone so much?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you want her to come back?"  
  
"No way, Mom. She has a family to take care of, and friends. She has a life there. She doesn't have a life here. She didn't finish school—she's smart enough, so it doesn't matter—and her friends probably think she's dead by now."  
  
"Actually, they think she's in an undisclosed mental facility."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. My friends at school who have brothers and sisters Kagome's age talk about her like I can't even hear. They think she's psycho. They think I'm psycho."  
  
"I thought you said they thought she was dead."  
  
"Kagome's friends think she's dead. Their brothers and sisters that are my age know better because I give them updates."  
  
"Oh. Go on."  
  
"Uh...that's it. But you should cheer up and let her live her own life."  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
What with the non-hurry of the trip, the four travelers stopped for the night in a clearing not far from the road through the woods. When Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were traveling together, they had talked about the matter at hand. There was no matter to talk about here, so Rin and Yumi forced Kagome and Inuyasha to recount stories from their travels. They started at the beginning.  
  
"And then she missed the shot. I thought she was a good archer, and she is now, but she was awful when we first met."  
  
"Of course, when I finally did hit the crow, it made the Shikon Jewel burst into a million pieces."  
  
"That was the beginning. The next thing we knew, we were on the road together after jewel shards."  
  
"Then we found Shippou..."  
  
The night dragged on in such a manner until Yumi fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep next. Rin yawned a good-night to Inuyasha, who put his arm around Kagome and looked up at the night sky through the foliage above before he fell asleep.  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
The morning dawned gloriously as the group woke up and went on their way. They soon exited the forest and started walking across a giant hilly meadow. Inuyasha sniffed and cringed.  
  
"Why does it still smell like blood here? Surely everything would be gone after six years."  
  
"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, looking around.  
  
"This is the same field we found six years ago that had the big battle scene in it. It still smells like blood. I wonder if the dragon's still up on the hill."  
  
"Dragon?" said Rin. "What dragon?"  
  
"We found this huge mangled dragon up on top of one of these hills when we were traveling. Why?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and I were traveling and we got attacked. The humans killed Ah and Un, the two-headed dragon. Then Sesshoumaru slaughtered all the humans because they nearly killed me as well." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Go figure."  
  
[A/N: Well that solves the mystery of the dead dragon from the last story. Whee. Three chapters up in such a short time. YOU ARE A LUCKY READER. Review.  
  
KURAMA: Yes, lucky enough to not be stuck here with you.  
  
You have to come down some time.  
  
KURAMA: Not necessarily.  
  
Oh, I think so.  
  
KURAMA: Why?  
  
Because, strong though your Rose Whip may be, it is no match for the...wait for it...Fan Blades of Death!! ::turns on fan::  
  
KURAMA: Oh crap.  
  
::Kurama falls from ceiling fan::  
  
Ha.  
  
KURAMA: Fine then. Where's another hiding place? The ceiling was just FINE until you turned on the fan.  
  
You didn't have to hide up there.  
  
KURAMA: Where else was there?!  
  
Exactly. 


	5. Chapter Five

KURAMA: You mean that was the last decent hiding place in this house?  
  
You can bet your boxers.  
  
KURAMA: I want those back, by the way.  
  
...  
  
KURAMA: What did you do with my undergarments?  
  
They might be in the drawer upstairs.  
  
KURAMA: Oh, good.  
  
Or they might be on eBay.  
  
[Disclaimer: I give up. Sue me if you will, but I shall not pay up for the simple reason that I have no money.]  
  
Even though the castle had been pillaged a long time ago, it was still a nice place. The koi had long been fished out of the pond, and the flowers mingled with weeds like they were old college buddies, but it was beautiful all the same.  
  
Inuyasha had fully expected Kagome to start crying, but she didn't. She just led Yumi around to look at the place of ruined grandeur. Rin stood beside the hanyou and looked up at him. His ears twitched in the breeze.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go look around?" he asked.  
  
"I've already seen it all."  
  
"Not in a long time, though."  
  
"I know. It just seems like it wouldn't be worth much to go see what it looks like now, in ruin, when I much prefer what it looked like when I was here." They paused for a minute.  
  
"Did you like it here, then?"  
  
"Of course. It was a nice place. I wasn't here much because I was following Sesshoumaru around, but when I was here it was a wonderful place."  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Sometimes. Then I remember that I like my life with you guys now as well, and I'm happy. Thanks, Inuyasha."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me stay with you. I'm glad I got the chance." She smiled. "I think I've had a better life with you guys than I would have if I had stayed with your brother." She began to walk toward the building Kagome and Yumi were in.  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
"Did you find anything worth saving?" Inuyasha asked as they set up for the night inside the least-dilapidated building. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an odd look.  
  
"Why is that good?"  
  
"Less for me to carry back." She folded her arms.  
  
"What if we had found something really valuable?" He snorted.  
  
"Then you'd be carrying Yumi."  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
"So that's all? We're only staying for one day?" asked Yumi the next morning as they were getting ready to leave. Inuyasha picked her up and set her on his shoulders.  
  
"There's nothing else to do here, Yumi. Unless you want to burn the place down."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What? That's about the only other thing you can do to this castle. Unless you want to rebuild it."  
  
Kagome smiled and slowly looked over at the dilapidated buildings behind her. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "No. No, no, no, no, no. We are NOT gonna rebuild Sesshoumaru's castle. No."  
  
"But Inuyasha, it would be fun..." Kagome made puppy-dog eyes at him. "Please? For me?" He rolled his eyes and made a whining noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Please, Inuyasha? I'll make a special trip back to my time and bring you back an armful of Ramen!"  
  
"It'll take more than noodles to get me to do something like that," he said, folding his arms and looking away. Kagome put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Like what?" He turned back to her, smiling mischievously. "A kiss?"  
  
&&&12345&&&  
  
Back in Kaede's village, Kagome told her plans to Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, who all agreed with the plan. They would spend a few days recruiting men from the village to help with the project, and depart shortly after they had everything they needed.  
  
12345  
  
Rin smiled as she looked up at the starry night sky from the top of the hill by the river. The full moon hung serenely over the village, casting a pale light over the girl. She appeared to be talking to herself.  
  
"We're going to fix it up. It's going to be beautiful. Just like it was before. You're going to love it. We'll put the fish back in the pond, and rebuild the buildings, and plant more flowers...It'll be just like it was when I was living there. You'll be so happy to see it, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
[A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get an update. I had to write another story, and when I got done with it, I wasn't motivated on this one enough to write.  
  
KURAMA: But you're motivated enough to keep me prisoner here.  
  
Of course.  
  
KURAMA: Good day. I'm going home.  
  
Home?! You can't go home!  
  
KURAMA: I can and I will. Goodbye.  
  
Fine. Go. Just leave, see if I care. 


End file.
